Posion
by internallybrokendown
Summary: Itachi's back! Why, and what could he want with Sasuke? Sasuke, unable to run from his brother any longer, will be forced to confront him, and his feelings about him.
1. Say please

"Shhhhhhh," he whispered in my ear. It didn't matter though, because he had his hand wrapped firmly, covering my mouth. His breath smells a bit like alcohol, stale, and hot. He's breathing on my neck now, his nose trailing down my neck, sending shivers rippling threw me from the sheer awkwardness I'm feeling from being in this situation. He'd pinned me to the wall of my bedroom after he stormed in. I never would've let him in of my own free will, after what had been happening the past month or so, not that I would've let him in before anyways...

About a month ago he showed up, watching me from a distance, a very _short_ distance. The first time I saw him, I thought how I wasn't ready yet, how he'd kill me before I had the chance to kill him, but as it turned out, he wasn't there for that. Far from that. And let's just leave it at, I was a virgin before he showed up.

It was raining now, pouring hard, I could hear the rain pounding against the windows, threatening to tear through them like a knife to butter. And he just started kissing me, trailing down my neck feverishly, as if trying to convince me quickly to bed. Only in this pass month had I see my brother like this, loss of control, and apparently dignity as he tried to pull back and pull my shirt up. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Your not welcome here," I growled fiercely. Even looking in his eyes I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not, not that he needed to be drunk to do this. The corner of his mouth gave a slight twitch as he looked down upon me. Then, slowly, a smile formed on his face as he shook his head lightly and chuckled.

I didn't see it coming. He twisted his hand out of mine, picked me up, and threw me almost across the room and onto my bed. I shook off the slightly dizzying sensation and tried to get off the bed, but not before he managed to climbed on top of me and pin me down. He straddled my waist. "If I recall, you weren't saying that **last** week little brother." I huffed, and struggled against him. "In fact," he whispered, leaning down to my ear, "You were just about begging me to suck you off." He licked the rim of my ear. I shivered. Damn that felt good.

He began to nip at my neck, biting playfully every so often. My resolve was slipping, I could feel it. No, I couldn't let it slip, couldn't let him... 'Oh God that feels so good.' He'd slipped his hand up my shirt, using his fingers to rub my nipples hard. His hands felt so cold, but that didn't matter, it'd been to long since last time to matter. I thrashed my head to the side, hoping that that somehow might stop his hand from doing what he was. It didn't. I thrashed and thrashed but it didn't matter. His hips were still on mine, restricting my movement. 'This is my brother, my own brother, I shouldn't be...doing these things,...thinking these things.' A groan escaped from my mouth. It was no use. He smiled down on me.

"You're so easy to please little brother," his other hand sliding down to caress my groin. I gasped and he smirked at my reaction. "I should've done this** long** ago." The hand he'd used to tweak my nipples was now being used to remove my shirt. I stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't happening. Not again.

My shirt removed he now started to work on sucking my nipples. His mouth, much warmer than his hand, caused me to arch my back into him. I felt myself blush, I was so ashamed. He looked at my face, nipple still in mouth. I turned my head away, I couldn't look at this anymore. Yet somehow I had to. I turned back, he had been patiently waiting for my eye contact. He wanted me to see this, to crave this. Little did he know I already did.

He watched me, never breaking eye contact as he moved down, kissing his way down my hard stomach and down to the waistband of my pajamas. He nipped at it, playfully pulling it with his teeth. He wasn't trying to take them off, we both knew if he wanted them off, they'd be off.

My hands were free...I knew this, but...I didn't want to know this. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted him to trap me, hold me down, and never let me go. That would at least give me a reason for staying...I wouldn't have the choice.

I was hard. Really hard, funny, but I'd gotten hard long before he'd thrown me on the bed, and he knew it. I'd gotten hard the moment I saw him in the doorway after breaking in. His hair blowing in his face, covering his eyes from sight, his shirt forming to fit his every muscle, and his pants so tight... I knew what he wanted.

He had picked the lock. Funny, I guess he didn't just break the door down so that we could at least have some privacy.

He nuzzled my crotch threw my pants and blew lightly on it. Even threw the material I could feel the heat of his breath. He pulled my pants down slightly more and starting suckling on whatever flesh was there. A little more. He was moving painfully slow.

'He must be drunk,' I thought. Because up until this point, he'd been nothing but rough to me, with the exception of that first night...

I grabbed his hair, pulling his face up. "Faster." He smiled.

"But brother, I thought I wasn't welcome here," he replied in a mock voice, kissing what little skin was showing of my cock. That was enough to get me panting at the thought of him sucking me again, taking me fully into his hot mouth. I tugged hard on his hair.

"Now," I said, my voice so deep and throaty, I didn't even recognize it.

"Say please," he whispered, climbing back up to my face. His eyes had that predatory look in them again. I glared at him. "Come on," he stroked my cheek, "be a good boy and say please." He had on this sadistic smile, one that normally meant he was in the mood to inflict pain, but in my case it was torture. I looked away. Frowning at my non-participation, he rubbed his cheek against mine and shoved his hand down my pants, playing with my cock. I gasped lightly and closed my eyes, trying to shove it out of my head. "Say it," and he squeezed lightly.

I nearly choked when he started playing with my asshole. I looked back at him. His eyes held only me, I could see that. I was the only thing he could see, just like without my realizing it, I had only been seeing him these past few years too. I used my hands to pull his face down to mine, giving him a welcoming kiss. If he at all startled, he hid it, and kissed me back with a passion. I pulled him away, and whispered softly, "Please."


	2. Brother

I nearly screamed as his mouth descended upon me. So hot, so... "Ah!" My back arched, trying to gain more access to his mouth. My hands clutching at the sheets desperately.

"Now, now little brother," he whispered harshly after pulling away. He pushed my hips back down to rest on the bed. "Not so fast. No rushing tonight..." Was I hearing this right? I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his cheek on my cock. I must've had an absurd look on my face because he smiled mockingly at me and said, " Yes, I must admit that I do enjoy some...slow nights." My cheeks were aflame, as was the rest of my body. I turned away, unable to look at the sight any longer. How could I have done this? With my own brother?!

My head fell back onto the pillow. This wasn't right. All those years... He started sucking on the head. I grimaced, but only because I refused to whine. This shouldn't be happening. But it was. I could look down and see that it was.

He started licking and toying with the slit. He was obviously enjoying himself.

I felt...something I couldn't quite describe. It was deep in my chest, and it easily over-shadowed the feeling of lust. It felt almost painful. I couldn't...Oh, of course. I knew what it was now. Shame. The shame of all of it. My own brother, and not only was this wrong because he was my brother. But he'd murdered the entire clan! Yes, it was coming back to me now. The prickling sensations on the back of my neck, my hands clenching into fists without my realizing it. The hatred I'd once felt for my brother, all came rushing back to me. Everything, everything was his fault!

I shot up with great speed, completely ignoring him, and went to grab my clothes. The nerve of him! How could he!? Years! After years of being completely abandoned, left to rot! Here he thinks he can waltz into my life, and treat me like his sex slave!

He grabbed my wrists, none to gently and spun me back around to face him. He held an annoyed look on his face, which only angered me further.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"What'd you care?" I responded with spite. Trying to pull my wrist back, which I found pointless, I saw his face contort angrily.

"I happen to care where my little brother goes, especially when it's in the middle of when I'm on top of him giving him pleasure!" That sentence, in short, made me feel dirty.

"You're disgusting!" I shouted.

"Like you're any better." He replied, quite calmly.

I nearly hit him. "DON'T YOU **_EVER_** COMPARE ME TO YOU!" I felt like storming out. But I'd be damned if I was going to be the one leaving. Especially since this was my apartment.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You don't think you're like me?" He asked in what was close to monotone, but with a bit of perked interest.

"No, and I will never be. I'll never lower my self to your standards." I gritted my teeth.

For a moment nothing. Then...he laughed. He started laughing, AT ME! I blushed lightly, just enough to be barely noticeable before returning to my regular demeanor. "Foolish little brother," he let go of me and instead poked me on the forehead, just hard enough to send me slightly backward. He stepped off the bed, never letting me out of his intense gaze. "You think you are nothing like me? Yet you've longed to be, and for quite some time. You've longed for my power and more. Envious little brother, but I always saw potential on you. Always saw what you could be, what you will be." He stroked my cheek with his knuckles, and it took me a moment to realize I was retreating, and he was advancing. "Little brother, you're more like me than you'll ever realize."


End file.
